The Twisted Lies They Entwine
by BabeinBlue
Summary: When Dawn's best friend, Kit Holburn, gets murdered, it's up to Dawn to find out who killed her best friend, while dealing with the fact that the battle with The First just might end the world.


**Title: **The Twisted Lies They Entwine

**Author: **BabeinBlue

**Rating: **PG (K+)

**Disclaimer: **It'd be cool to tell you that I own everything, but obviously, I don't.

**Summary: **When Dawn's best friend, Kit Holburn, gets murdered, it's up to Dawn to find out who killed her best friend, while dealing with the fact that the battle with The First just might end the world.

**A/N: **Here I am with another story to tell. I got the idea from the show Veronica Mars, but the plot is totally different. You'll have to wait for me to finish this story to get what I'm saying.

_All sentences in italics that aren' t in quotes are Dawn's thoughts._

**Prologue**

It was 2 AM, and Dawn Summers, the little sister of the infamous slayer, could not sleep. She tried eating a turkey sandwich with chocolate milk, because Janice had told her, a long time ago, that eating the sandwich and milk at the same time would make anyone fall asleep. But Dawn couldn't find the turkey and chocolate milk, so she substituted it with ham and skim milk. It obviously didn't have the same affect.

She also closed her eyes and tried counting to 100, but after the number 475, she decided that it wasn't working. She tried calling Kit, her best friend ever since the beginning day at Sunnydale High, but she wasn't picking up.

Nothing was working; it was obvious what she had to do.

Dawn picked up her pillow, put it over her face, and screamed with all her might. The only result was a few 'shut up's' and 'I'm trying to sleep' from the sleeping potential slayers.

Dawn envied them. They got to sleep and fight and be in all the important stuff. Of course Dawn knew all the dangers and negative affects of being a potential, but it was better than just sitting around doing nothing, only sometimes reading some of the books that Giles brought.

It was somewhat after 4 AM, that Dawn found herself slowly drifting off to sleep, awaiting to see what the next day of school would bring her.

The next day, or three hours later, Dawn felt miserable. Even though it she got three hours of sleep, Dawn felt that she only had three minutes. Her senses were unwary and bags were starting to form under eyes.

"You okay back there?" Xander asked from his current position; driving Dawn to school.

"Yea," Dawn answered, hoping that Xander wouldn't ask any more questions. She already felt cranky for having to sit in the back. And why was that anyway?

Xander nodded and didn't ask any other questions, sensing Dawn's thoughts.

Soon they arrived at Sunnydale High and Dawn thanked him for the ride and got out of the car. She looked around, hoping to find Kit, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. Dawn shrugged and walked into the school building.

In all of Dawn's classes, she had only one question in mind: _Where was Kit?_

When she asked one of her teachers, he only shook his head and said she'll find out later. Something was wrong; Dawn could feel it in the air.

"Hey Dawn, wait up!" Dawn saw a guy running to catch up to her. Carlos Trejo finally slowed down when he reached her. Dawn was surprised; she hadn't seen Carlos ever since the first day of school. After that, he seemed to sort of disappear, which was impossible. Well, maybe in Sunnydale, you couldn't be too sure.

Carlos started to talk before Dawn could say anything. "So did you hear?"

"Hear about what?" Dawn asked confused. Carlos only shook his head.

"I'm guessing that your mom didn't tell you," Carlos sighed and walked away.

_My mom? Oh, Buffy. He's talking about Buffy._

With a determined look on her face, Dawn walked towards the counselor's office. She opened the door, and was glad that Buffy didn't have students in her office.

Buffy looked up and her expression made Dawn's heart beat faster: surprise and sadness and pity.

"I think you forgot to inform me about something," Dawn told her sister.

"Dawnie, why don't you sit down?" Buffy asked with worry clearly shown in her eyes.

"No. Everyone in this school seems to know something that involves Kit, except for me. What's wrong?" Dawn demanded an answer.

"I know how it feels Dawn," Buffy paused and hugged Dawn. "I know how it feels to lose a best friend."

Dawn closed her eyes, and hugged Buffy harder.

Every person that she had cared about, Dawn realized, had left her.

**TBC**

**A/N: **This chapter's more slow-paced. I think I might revise it later.I think the characterization of the characters is sort of off. Leave me lots of reviews!


End file.
